


The Manticore's Sting

by fadinglight (flammablelight)



Series: Al's HP One Shots [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Auror Partners, M/M, Manticore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29710308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flammablelight/pseuds/fadinglight
Summary: Draco Malfoy is killed by a manticore while protecting Harry Potter on a potions ring bust. Harry struggles to keep himself above water in the aftermath.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Series: Al's HP One Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108796
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	The Manticore's Sting

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own these characters - all belong to JK Rowling.

_Prologue_

Harry Potter grinned at Kingsley Shacklebolt as he accepted his stripes, marking him as a fully qualified Auror. Draco Malfoy, Harry's unlikely training partner, clapped politely for his colleague. Ron Weasley and Seamus Finnegan showed no restraint and whooped loudly from their seats in the civilian section.

"So, you're stuck with me now," Harry said quietly as he took a seat next to Malfoy.

"Potter, over my dead body are you still going to be my partner when we're Senior Aurors," Draco's drawl was comforting in Harry's ear.

"I doubt it, you love Molly's biscuits, you won't give up your fix because I'm a little messy," Harry laughed.

"Are you two still bickering over who loves who more?" Dean Thomas had accepted his stripes and plonked down next to Harry.

"Potter loves me, I loathe him," Malfoy sneered.

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

"Harry," Hermione's voice was garbled as it broke through Harry's slumber, "Harry, please wake up!"

Harry rolled off his couch and landed on the floor with a 'whump'. "I'm 'wake, 'Mione. What's going on?"

Hermione appeared in his Floo, her face creased with worry, "Harry, you've been sleeping - ever since..." Harry sighed, his old Floo had been dropping out lately.

"I'm on leave, 'Mione. I'm allowed to sleep in as much as I like," Harry grumbled from his spot on the floor.

"Don't forget - Healer today," Hermione said before disappearing.

Harry flopped back down, staring at the ceiling. It was mocking him, Harry was sure. The honey coloured wood was Draco's suggestion, before Draco ceased to be able to suggest anything at all ever again. Harry regretted not appreciating Draco more - before discarding the thought. He'd appreciated Draco immensely, he'd just never quite found the guts to _tell_ Draco.

Harry sat up and checked his watch, the battered one the Weasley family had given him for his seventeenth. He still had twenty minutes to go before he had to Floo to his Healer's office. Harry dragged himself off the floor and stomped upstairs to get dressed, forgoing a shower for some cleaning charms and a gallon of coffee.

He stepped through the Floo to Healer Gurjeet's office and slumped into the armchair he'd come to resent.

"Morning, Mr. Potter," Healer Gurjeet called from her seat nearby.

Harry mumbled a greeting.

"No changes?" she asked, smiling kindly at him.

"I still feel the same," Harry scowled out the window at a sparrow on the tree outside.

"You should not feel guilty, this was not your fault. You could not save him from this," Healer Gurjeet reminded him kindly.

Harry sighed and stared down at his bony wrists, he reminded himself to eat more. Draco was always on him to eat three wholesome meals a day. _"I can't possibly accept a scrawny, malnourished partner, Potter. How are you to effectively back me up? Eat a carrot and something green!"_

Harry felt the tears prickle his eyes as he heard the echo of Draco's voice. He'd never again hear the blonde's lazy drawl, the irritated sniff when someone brought baked goods to work when he was on a health kick, the low timbre of his voice going over their plan of attack.

"Harry, I know it feels like there is no way forward, but you're strong enough to recover from this," Healer Gurjeet gave him one of her 'you can do this' looks.

Harry nodded and asked if he could leave early. 

"There's not much more I can do here, I'll see you later," she patted his hand as he stood to leave.

Harry was just about at the Floo when he caught sight of something violet coloured on the coat rack - it was a travelling cloak at looked remarkably like Draco's. Black damask silk on one side and the violet lining with patterns of oriental origin. He blinked rapidly, remembering the day Draco had come to work with it for the first time. _"It's a custom design by Pansy, from her new wizard-wear line. No one else will ever have one the same."_

Healer Gurjeet raised her eyebrows, "Are you alright?"

"Seeing things..." Harry replied.

"I think you ought to rest, don't you? You've been here long enough," she looked concerned.

Harry nodded and stumbled back through the Floo.

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

Ron looked forlorn as he sat with Harry at the kitchen bench, "Mate, it feels like you're already gone. I don't want you to die. I miss Fred."

Harry shrugged and took another mouthful of ale, "I'm fine, Ron. I need time."

Ron shook his head, "I've never seen you like this, it's like you're a shadow of yourself. I need you around, mate."

Harry placed his empty bottle on the counter and grabbed another drink for himself. Ron was still halfway through his first drink.

"I'm asking Hermione to marry me, you promise you'll be my best man?" Ron asked.

"That's amazing, Ron. Of course I will," Harry grinned, feeling a little hopeful for the first time since the accident.

"I can't do it without you standing up with us, it's always been us, mate," Ron began to cry.

Harry felt Ron's calloused hand surrounding his, squeezing his fingers. "I love you and 'Mione, Ron. I'll always be here."

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

Molly Weasley bustled into his house with the air of someone who has had quite enough, thank you very much.

"It's musty in here, let's get these curtains open," Molly flung her wand at the curtains, allowing daylight to shine in on Harry's slumped form.

He groaned, "Molly, what-?"

"I cannot believe you're sleeping on such filthy sheets, I'll change them," she flicked her wand again, changing the bedding without him moving.

"Here, dear, have some food," Molly plonked a container filled with her banana and chocolate chip muffins down in front of him.

Harry blew her a kiss, taking a healthy bite out of the muffin. It didn't taste quite as good as usual, but his tastebuds had been off lately.

"You're so thin, are you eating? Are you drinking enough water? When was the last time you properly slept?" Molly was fussing about him.

"I'm fine, I slept okay last night," Harry opined. His body was sore though, like it was after too much overtime.

"I'll be by with dinner later, something healthy but comforting," Molly promised. She brushed a kiss to his temple and headed back out the door. Harry heard his front door slam as he slumped back against his pillows.

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

Harry sat awkwardly on Andromeda's couch, still not entirely comfortable with Narcissa Malfoy. She sat opposite him, regarding him coolly. Andromeda assured him that Narcissa was quite fond of Harry, especially when he kept Draco safe at work. He could only imagine how she felt about him now her son was dead and gone, the man responsible sitting in front of her sipping tea.

"Teddy, love, be careful," Andromeda admonished. Harry's six year old godson was crammed into Harry's side, clinging to him resolutely.

"I'm good, Gramma. I just want to hug Uncle Harry. I missed him," Teddy sulked and tucked his head against Harry's chest.

"He's okay, Andy, I wasn't... I wasn't hurt..." Harry winced and glanced at Narcissa.

"You were very fortunate, for things to work out as they did," Narcissa remarked.

Harry's face crumpled, "God, I'm so sorry."

"You cannot blame yourself, you couldn't know," Narcissa seemed more sincere.

"You did what you could, you couldn't protect him any more than you tried to," Andromeda brushed her hand over his knee.

"I want to stay with Uncle Harry," Teddy whined.

"I can take him for a couple of days, Andy," Harry offered.

"Maybe in a few weeks, Teddy. Not right now," Andromeda sounded disappointed. Harry wanted to object that he was fine, but he was still having troubles eating or keeping the house clean.

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

Harry woke up to a warm body against him, bushy hair identifying the person as Hermione. She was asleep with her hands clutched to his arm, her head resting gently against his. A snore from the vicinity around his knee alerted Harry to the fact that Ron was currently curled in a ball beside Harry's legs.

"'Mione, wake up," Harry whispered.

Hermione raised her head slightly, "Is he awake?"

Harry leaned down to glance at Ron, "No."

Hermione slumped back against his shoulder, "Do you think you'll ever rejoin us in the land of the living?"

Harry shrugged, feeling her hair move against his cheek as he did, "It's normal to be depressed like this. My partner died saving me. Healer Gurjeet says I'm doing well, all things considered."

Hermione's voice was barely audible, "I miss him."

Harry felt a lump in his throat, "Yeah, I miss him too."

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

_Harry was back in his nightmare. It was worse than the nightmares he'd had when Voldemort was in his head. Harry is standing beside an empty cage in a dank basement, opened by one of the wizards they were duelling. Harry didn't see the monster at the time, but he knows it is coming. He knows he cannot stop this._

_"I think that's the last of them," Draco placed stasis charms over the potions on the bench until Crime Scene Technicians could identify and dispose of them._

_The roar chills Harry to his bones, he knows what is coming. He hears the disturbance in the air as the manticore stalks them from the back of the room. Harry turns and sees the beast leap at him, his wand raised, the Killing Curse fired a millisecond too late. Draco shoving in front of him, Harry's curse killing the beast in the same instant as its stinger pierces Draco's stomach. Harry's wordless scream of anguish, cradling a bleeding Draco in his arms._

Harry woke up panting, the sweat drenching him already chilling his skin. He huddles into his blankets, pulling the grey sweater from under his pillow and pressing it to his face. The smell of Draco was long gone, but the feel of his expensive cashmere anchored Harry to the present instead of his haunting dream. Harry shuddered with sobs, the bed shaking around him with the force of his grief.

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

Healer Gurjeet sighed, "You should be improving by now. I don't understand what is happening."

Harry stared at the sparrow outside, "I don't know if I can. I think I died when he did. He was the first wizard I met, aside from Hagrid. It's always been him and me."

"Harry, Draco won't leave you. I need you to fight harder for your life," the healer urged.

"But I don't want to, I don't want to live without him," Harry's voice was quiet.

"I didn't want to try this, but I have no choice," Healer Gurjeet's voice was urgent now.

She leaned forward and Harry's chest exploded into pain. The last thing he saw was a blurry vision of Draco's silvery locks surrounding bloodshot grey eyes.

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

Draco Malfoy rubbed the newly regrown flesh of his abdomen. Jumping in front of Harry been one of those idiotic things people do for the ones they love - Draco just assumed he wasn't Gryffindor enough to try it.

"No permanent damage, Mr. Malfoy. You were quite lucky, the barb shot straight through your back before it could pump the venom sac. You can go home today," Healer Gurjeet gave him a weary smile.

"I'm going to sit in Potter's room until he wakes up," Draco pulled on his robe and stood. 

"There's been no change," the healer was disheartened, Draco could hear it.

"If the most evil wizard in recent history couldn't do Potter in, I doubt some oversized cat with a pointy tail can manage it," Draco's drawl masked his concern.

"Here's hoping Draco is correct in his... colourful declaration," Narcissa commented from her seat in the corner.

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

Hermione had refused to leave Harry's side, but being six months pregnant the family eventually intervened. Ron and George took an arm each and supported her weight. She was exhausted with grief and worry.

"Hermione, you're not doing great," George's voice was serious.

"Love, you need to sleep. Harry would be livid if he knew you were putting yourself in this position," Ron tried to reason with her.

"Harry! Harry please wake up!" Hermione was sobbing, "Harry, c'mon you've been sleeping for days. Ever since you were stung you've been slipping away and you can't - you can't!"

Draco entered the room as Ron tried to tug Hermione out of the room. She pleaded with him, "Draco! Don't forget to owl me with any changes, please. Don't forget to ask the healer today if they think Legilimency will help him recover..." Her voice was rough with emotion and exhaustion. 

Draco pulled her into a tight embrace, mindful of her distended stomach, "I will owl you if he so much as twitches, Granger. I promise. I'm sorry I couldn't protect him. I'm so sorry."

Hermione sniffed and nodded, finally allowing Ron to lead her away without a fight. Draco flung himself into the chair she'd vacated next to Harry, hanging his violet lined cloak up on the hook beside the door.

"Morning, Mr. Potter! Oh, hello Mr. Malfoy, beat me here. No changes?" Healer Gurjeet nodded at the medi-witch taking readings from Harry's vitals, who shook her head sadly.

Draco's face must have fallen because the healer placed a hand on his shoulder, "You should not feel guilty, this was not your fault. You could not save him from this."

Healer Gurjeet stood casting spells and adjusting potion dosages for ten minutes before placing a hand on Harry's wrist, "Harry, I know it feels like there is no way forward, but you're strong enough to recover from this. There's not much more I can do here. I'll see you later, Marcie." The medi-witch waved and continued to monitor the vitals.

"Are you alright? I think you ought to rest, don't you? You've been here long enough," Healer Gurjeet pressed the back of her hand to Draco's forehead on her way out the door.

He batted away her hand, "I'm fine, I'll not stress my body at all. I'm just going to rest here."

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

Draco had left Ron sitting with Harry while he went home for a shower and a change of clothing. He reentered the room to find Ron sitting next to Harry with his head bowed.

"Mate, it feels like you're already gone. I don't want you to die. I miss Fred. I've never seen you like this, it's like you're a shadow of yourself. I need you around, mate," Ron's voice was rough.

"You need to trust that he'll come back to us," Draco rested a hand on the back of Ron's chair.

"I'm asking Hermione to marry me, you promise you'll be my best man? I can't do it without you standing up with us, it's always been us, mate," tears were dripping down Ron's long nose.

Draco's throat felt swollen as he fought back tears, he moved his hand to squeeze Ron's shoulder, "He'll be up there with you. There's no one he'd allow to take that place."

Ron started sobbing and clenched his hand around Harry's lifeless one.

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

"It's musty in here, let's get these curtains open," Molly had not stopped moving from the moment she stepped into Harry's hospital room that morning. She wrenched open the line of curtains, displaying a dreary view of downtown London.

"Not much to look at, is it," Draco gave her a weary smile which she responded to with a tut.

"I cannot believe you're sleeping on such filthy sheets - I'll change them," Molly flicked her wand at the makeshift bed Draco had arranged against the wall. George had smuggled in a Muggle camping cot that Arthur had in the back shed.

"Here, dear, have some food," Molly placed a covered plate with some muffins down on Harry's side table, Draco picking at one to appease her.

"Thanks, Molly," Draco rasped.

"You're so thin, are you eating? Are you drinking enough water? When was the last time you properly slept?" Molly pressed her hand against his forehead, checking for fever, before brushing her fingers through the limp hair hanging in his face. 

"It's difficult to get much appetite going," Draco mumbled.

Molly swooped him into a crushing hug, "I'll be by with dinner later, something healthy but comforting."

Draco waved goodbye, eyes fixed on the gaunt looking man in front of him.

"Come on, you promised I was stuck with you," Draco managed to get out before the words failed him and the tears fell.

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

Narcissa brought Teddy and Andromeda with her the next morning to visit. Teddy clambered up into the bed with Harry, sulkily refusing to move and threatening a tantrum if anyone tried to touch him.

"Teddy, love, be careful," Andromeda was mindful of the white bandage swathing Harry's side.

"I'm good, Gramma. I just want to hug Uncle Harry. I missed him," Teddy buried his black hair into Harry's shoulder.

"Let him stay there, Harry would want the closeness. He loves Teddy, so much," Draco's voice cracked.

"Draco, you were very fortunate, for things to work out as they did," Narcissa's gentle voice broke into his grief, "Harry would be upset if he saw how tired you are, risking your recovery."

Draco sucked in a shaky breath, "I'm not leaving him, Mother. I won't abandon him, not now."

"You cannot blame yourself, you couldn't know that the barb would go through your back and puncture him instead," Draco's mother wrapped him in her arms.

"You did what you could, you couldn't protect him any more than you tried to," Andromeda squeezed Draco's hand, before pressing her other hand to Harry's covered leg, "He will come back to us. Teddy, we should go."

"I want to stay with Uncle Harry," Teddy was going to throw a tantrum soon.

"Maybe in a few weeks, Teddy. Not right now," Andromeda's voice was carefully held together, but the crinkling of her nose told Draco she too was holding back tears.

"I promise Ted, as soon as Harry is better, we'll take you to Disneyland," Draco held up his pinky to the child.

"In Florida?" Teddy lit up.

"Yes, Harry would love to take you to Florida," Draco nodded seriously.

"Love you, Uncle Harry, I'll come back soon," Teddy pressed a slightly wet kiss to Harry's cheek.

Draco settled against his mother, "He'd better wake up. I'm not going to bloody America on my own."

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

Draco woke up when Ron snored particularly loudly. He groaned and stood up, heading to Harry's bedside to check on his companions. Hermione was huddled up beside Harry, his arm clutched in her embrace. Ron was curled in a ball at the foot of the bed.

"Granger," Draco placed a firm hand on her shoulder.

Hermione raised her head slightly, "Is he awake?"

Draco shook his head, "No. You shouldn't sleep there, it can't be good for your back or the baby."

Hermione placed her head on Harry's shoulder, "Do you think you'll ever rejoin us in the land of the living, Harry? Your goddaughter needs you to be up and about before she arrives."

Draco brushed the hair off Harry's brow, "He's got a flair for the dramatic, you know this."

Hermione's snort jolted Ron awake, "That's you, Draco. Godric, I miss him."

Ron sat up and cracked his neck from side to side, "'Mione, did we fall asleep? Oh, sorry love. Let me get you home."

Hermione pressed a kiss to Harry's nose, a gesture echoed by Ron, both of them wishing Draco a good night.

Draco leaned in and pressed a kiss to Harry's cheek, "You need to wake up, Harry. I don't want to be anyone else's partner. Don't be selfish, Potter."

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

Healer Gurjeet had reluctantly allowed an Unspeakable to establish a temporary Legilimency link from Draco to Harry for one night to monitor his brain activity further. There had barely been anything through the link, just vague reactions to stimulus applied by the healer. She left Draco to sleep, both of them with not much hope remaining.

Draco woke up gasping from a nightmare about the manticore attack. It had been from Harry's perspective. Draco climbed into Harry's bed and held the dark haired man to his jumper clad chest as he sobbed, the frame of the bed shaking with the intensity of his grief.

"I'm alive, Harry. Where are you?"

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

"I have something to try - a last resort, if you will," Healer Gurjeet began.

Draco was Harry's medical proxy, all non-standard treatment had to be approved by him, "Go on."

Healer Gurjeet leaned in to Harry, "You should be improving by now. I don't understand what is happening."

"I'm sure he's just enjoying my undivided attention," Draco tried to sound sarcastic, but he just sounded sombre.

"Harry, Draco won't leave you. I need you to fight harder for your life," the healer began, "I didn't want to try this, but I have no choice."

"What is the treatment?" Draco asked.

"It's a Muggle protocol, it's called defibrillation," Healer Gurjeet pointed to the interesting looking metal contraption beside her, "We, er, shock Harry into waking up."

Draco signed the waiver he was handed and Marcie removed the supporting charms keeping Harry's heart beating.

Healer Gurjeet grabbed what looked like two small irons and placed them near Harry's bare chest, "Keep your hands clear."

Draco stepped away from the bed and watched the healer and medi-witch work.

"Charge to 200 joules," Healer Gurjeet prompted.

"Ready," Marcie replied.

"Clear the area," the healer said before placing them to Harry's skin, "Shock!"

Draco was not prepared for Harry's body to arc up off the bed like it was possessed before slumping back into the mattress.

"Charge to 210," the healer urged.

"Ready!"

"Clear the area, shock!"

Harry's body jumped again, Draco's heart was racing and his lungs failed to expand.

"Charge to 220!"

"Ready!"

"Clear the area, shock!"

Harry's scream startled the group, Draco grabbing onto the man as he clawed at the air. 

"Harry, I've got you, I'm here, hi," Draco finished lamely.

Harry was breathing hard, eyes darting around the room furiously before his eyes fixed back onto Draco. "You - were - dead," Harry's voice was croaky from his dry throat.

"Get him sitting up, Draco," the healer ordered, "Here, drink some water, Harry."

Draco cradled Harry like a newborn child while Healer Gurjeet assisted him to sip water, most of it sloshing down his chest.

Harry clung to Draco with shaking hands, allowing the medi-witch to force feed him Pepper Up, followed by Insta-Hydrate and a nutritional potion.

"Five minutes to talk, then I want him to take this," Healer Gurjeet handed Draco a Deep Sleep Solution and hustled the medi-witch out of the room.

"You're - you're alive," Harry was gripping Draco's hands as hard as he could - not that that was saying much.

"Lie down," Draco nestled Harry back into the pillows, Harry refusing to release his hands.

"How?" Harry's dry lip chose that moment to crack, sending a stream of crimson down his chin.

Draco sent a gentle Episkey to the lip and perched on the edge of the bed, "The stinger went through me but the barb caught you in the hip. None of the poison went into me but you received enough to put you in a coma. You managed to kill the fucking thing, though. Didn't know you had Avada in you, but here we are."

Harry's eyes filled with tears, "I was the one who was dying? But I remember everything - Hermione and Ron sleeping here, Healer Gurjeet?"

Draco nodded, "Healer said you would hear most of what was being said, even if your brain didn't know how to place it in context."

Harry looked at the Chudley Cannon's blanket tucked around his feet, "Is Ron really proposing to Hermione?"

"Yes, although make sure you don't say anything, she allegedly doesn't know," Draco winked.

Harry tugged on Draco's hands, Draco leaning in to press his forehead against Harry's, "Harry, don't be offended but, sweet Salazar could you do with a shower. Molly's cleaning spells don't help after three weeks of sweaty hospital sheets."

Harry laughed, "You don't look so great either, you know."

Draco sighed, "I only left once a day to shower and get new clothes. Molly's been feeding me and I've been sleeping on Arthur's old stretcher."

Harry ran a shaking hand over Draco's jaw, "I thought you had died before I could tell you that I'm in love with you."

"I know," Draco replied.

Harry froze, "What?"

"You hated every man I ever dated, you try to get along with my mother more than any casual friend should bother and you make a point of ensuring I am invited to any and all social events that you are," Draco rumbled a laugh.

"Oh," Harry had nothing to say to that logic. 

"Meanwhile, I haven't left your side, I always complete your reports for you, I accompany you to all of those social events, so what does that say?" Draco hummed into Harry's ear.

"You feel bad for me?" Harry's voice was muted.

"No. I love you, I have been yours for a long time. Maybe longer than I realised at first," Draco's nose was brushing Harry's now.

At that point, all there really was to say was said. So, Harry kissed him instead.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the Futurama episode 'The Sting'. If you've seen it this will feel familiar!


End file.
